Burning in the Starry Sky the Petit Red Constellation
is a character song of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. The song was written for the character Akabayashi Rubi, and was performed by Hirano Aya. appears in the first Vocal Album as well as the Vocal Best!! of the first season of the series Guardian Angels Of The Sky. Lyrics Full Size Version |-|Romaji= Burn Bright! Little Red Star! Universe ga aiteimasu anata no tame ni Eien no space, stardust no michi! Sore wa anata no michi! Anata no jinsei o kaeru chansu no toki! Sore toru, anata no yume no mitasu! Nasshingu Kyan sutoppu yū! Nasshingu Kyan sukea yū! Ritoru Reddo Sutā! Anata no me de nenshō pawā ga kirakiradesu Min'na no mi teru Anata no jōnetsu no kasai, min'na no kanjiru Sekai no subete-sho! Anata ga nozomu okonaimasudesu! Subete ga kanōsei! Nani mo tōtatsu dekimasen! Ritoru Reddo Sutā! Nanimonai, okonau wa dekimasen! Anata wa chikara o no aru, ōkina kyōfu no uchikatsu! Anata wa kyōryokuna o seichō! Anata wa mahō to jumon o iru arimasen! Anata no shinji teru! Rising Fire! Anata no Rising Fire! Sore wa anata no jinsei! Yowai to ushinatta no kanjiru no toki Moeru hi de anata no kokoro no kiku! Tatakai to tachiagatte, anata o shita ni doraggu no arimasen! Ritoru Reddo Sutā! Shain Buraito! Yunibāsu ga aiteimasu anata no tame ni! Tsūjite michi no hoshi no mori no mitsuketa! Tsuitachi, anata ga mina no yō ni kagayakimasu no chikara no mitsu! Tsuitachi, anata ga akarui hoshi ni ōzora! Ritoru Reddo Sutā, anata ga nozomu subete o okonaimasu! Anata jishin de shinji teru! Anata no pawā no toru, tobu sutāto! Ritoru Reddo Sutā! |-|Japanese= バーンブライト！リトルレッドスター！ ユーニバースが開いていますあなたのために 永遠のスペース、スターダストの道！ それはあなたの道！ あなたの人生を変えるチャンスのとき！ それ取る、あなたの夢の満たす！ ナシングキャンストップユー！ナシングキャンスケアユー！ リトルレッドスター あなたの目で燃焼パワーがきらきらです みんなの見てる あなたの情熱の火災、みんなの感じる 世界のすべて所！ あなたが望む行いますです！ すべてが可能性！何も到達できません！ リトルレッドスター！何もない、行うはできません！ あなたは力をの有る、大きな恐怖の打ち勝つ！ あなたは強力なを成長！ あなたは魔法と呪文を要るありません！ あなたの信じてる！ ライジングファイア！ あなたのライジングファイア！ それはあなたの人生！ 弱いと失ったの感じるの時 燃える火であなたのこころの聴く！ 戦いと立ち上がって、 あなたを下にドラッグのありません！ リトルレッドスター！ シャインブライト！ユーニバースが開いていますあなたのために！ 通じて道の星の森の見つけた！ 一日、あなたが皆のように 輝きますの力の見つ！ 一日、あなたが明るい星に大空！ リトルレッドスター、あなたが望むすべてを行います！ あなた自身で信じてる！ あなたのパワーの執る、飛ぶスタート！ リトルレッドスター！ |-|Translation= Burn bright! Little Red Star! The universe is opened for you The endless space, the roads of stardust! This is your way! When you get the chance to change your life Take it and fulfil your dreams! Nothing can stop you, nothing can scare you! Little Red Star! The burning power in your eyes is sparkling Everyone can see it The fire of your passion can be felt by everyone In every place of our world! You still can do everything you want! Everything’s possible! Nothing is unreachable! Little Red Star! There is nothing you can’t do! You have the power to overcome you biggest fears! I know you can grow powerful! You need no magic, no spell! All you need is to believe in yourself! The rising fire Your rising fire! This is your life, live it! When you feel lost and weak listen to the burning fire in your heart! Just stand up and fight, don’t let you drag down! Little Red Star! Shine bright! The universe is opened for you! Find your way through the forest of stars! One day, you find the power to shine as bright as everyone. One day, you will be the brightest star on the firmament! Little Red Star, you can do everything you want If you believe in yourself! Take your power and start flying! Little Red Star! Trivia References Category:Image Songs Category:Songs Category:Rubi Songs